


Fuzzy Brains

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [28]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean has got you all confused!





	Fuzzy Brains

Saturday at the local bar, friends and new faces surrounding you; you were open to the possibilities. You were dressed in the tightest crimson jeans you could find in your closet, paired with an off the shoulder white crop top. Playing pool, taking your time with every shot, and grinning when you noticed the smile of an attractive stranger, your long locks spill over your shoulders as you feel like the only woman in the room. Life was good as a single girl, so many men ready for your pick as you take mercy on your opponent and allow him a shot. 

“You better be careful with all that flirting, (Y/N). You don’t want to piss off the boyfriend.”

 “The fuck you talking about?” You chuckle at the accusation, moving to the opposite side of the table, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Not what he said.” Your ‘friend’ isn’t secretive about his skepticism, throwing his head towards the door, “That guy has a pretty different opinion and says as much.”

You see Dean walk in, greeting people he knows at the bar – seemingly acquainted with everyone. Anger is boiling up from your guy as you watch him smile your way, as though he’s done not a damn thing wrong. Immediately breaking the stare, you park your cue against the wall and grab your jacket. If you say anything to him right now, you might get violent. Slamming out a back exit, you begin to walk down the alleyway as quick as possible – madness fueling you.

“(Y/N)!”

 You hear the door slam against brick, and it encourages you to move quicker.

 “(Y/N)!”

When he’s suddenly in front of you, clearly clueless about the information you’ve obtained, Dean notes your tightened jaw, “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

“If you gonna claim somebody? It might be nice to tell them. Otherwise, you just fuck up their game.” You push past him, only to have him catch your arm and force you to look at him again, “It would probably be smart to let me go.”

“Wait, you’re pissed because I told people we were seeing each other and  _not_  just fucking around?” Dean laughs at your stone face, closing his eyes and running his hands into his shaggy hair, “You’ve got to be the most confusing woman I’ve ever met.”

“You think it’s weird to want to know where we stand before you advertise it?” You click your tongue against the roof of your mouth, leaning against the brick of the building, “Dean, you are in town a weekend out of every month. You’re really surprised I don’t wanna sign up for that shit? That I want to leave my options open.”

“You’re telling me you wanna leave your options open? Like I’m replaceable?”

When he approaches you, it’s instinctual. You feel your body react despite your anger, breath becoming heavy and legs growing weak. The bastard doesn’t touch you, instead placing his hands on the wall around you and trapping you there. He lowers his voice, the hoarse tone encouraging your body to continue betraying you,  “You can see whoever you want. Just know you’re going to be really disappointed when they have no idea how to get you off.”

“If you just wanna get me off, why tell everyone what you did?” The question is more logical than you expected yourself to be right now; when you see hesitation in his darkened eyes, a half grin emerges on your lips, “You hate the idea of anyone else with their hands on me, don’t you?”

His hungry kiss answers the question for you; you immediately melt against him as his body presses against yours.  It takes a moment for him to pull away, his eyes striking you as they lock onto yours, “No one should be touching you, except me.”

You slide your hands down his arms as they still surround you, “Is that right? Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t feel this way about just anybody, especially someone I just wanna fuck.”

His words surprise you; your hearts stops.

“I can’t say anything else, right now. I just want you to get it.” Dean takes a step back as he holds his head a little higher, “Take it or leave it.”

Damn. He actually gave a shit about you? You wouldn’t have guess it. But you accept his vagueness, tilting your head while biting your lip, “I’ll take it home.” 

Taking your hand, he helps you find the next cab, “That’s what I wanted to hear in the first place.”


End file.
